Writing in the Stars
by Cheyla
Summary: Before Kurt and Blaine go off to college, they have one last thing to do that will make everything perfect-propose. Complete
1. Chapter 1

_Dedicated to one of my best friends, Kelsey, on her wonderful engagement!_

* * *

When Kurt Hummel awoke on August 25th, it was with a content grin on his face. Today was the day he had been waiting for all summer. He couldn't believe that it was finally here. It was the end of another summer but it was hopefully going to be the start of a new era. Not only was he going to be starting his second of two years at the American Musical and Dramatic Academy at Manhattan, but also this year Blaine was going to join him in New York to attend his first year at Nyack College School of Music. Today he had to finish packing and do just one more thing before he left tomorrow afternoon with his boyfriend. To top things off, Blaine would be spending their last night in Ohio at Kurt's house, fitting into Kurt's plans perfectly.

It was going to be an amazing night.

Kurt spent the morning in a chipper mood. Nothing was going to bring him down. As he made breakfast, the chestnut-haired boy kept running his fingers lightly over the promise ring Blaine had given to him that one Christmas. He had cherished it and now it was time for something different—something a bit more glittery.

Burt and Carole traded knowing looks throughout breakfast, having an idea of what was causing Kurt's good mood. Finn just scarfed down the chocolate chip pancakes Kurt had made, oblivious to what was going on around him. Once breakfast was over, the family of four split up—Burt to the shop, Carole to work, Finn to Rachel's, and Kurt to finish packing and set up his room before Blaine came over.

Packing didn't take too long. A few more outfits, face and hair care products, and some pictures and books were all it took for Kurt to finish packing. It was hastily packed, but for once Kurt didn't care. All he cared about was the event happening tonight.

Kicking off his shoes, Kurt crawled onto his bed with a medium-sized box in his hands and a ball of putty to stick to his wall. He had learned when Blaine had spent the night that his curly-haired boyfriend loved to lay on his back and look at the ceiling as they discussed the future and their hopes and dreams.

Hence why Kurt was standing on his bed, meticulously spelling out words on his ceiling with glow-in-the-dark stars. It took longer than Kurt had expected and he was only three-fourths of the way done when he saw Blaine drive up. Hurriedly, the chestnut-haired boy climbed down from his bed, straightened the covers, and shoved the box of glow-in-the-dark stars in his bedside drawer. Satisfied that nothing looked out of place, Kurt met Blaine at the door with a large smile.

"Hey."

When Blaine awoke on August 25th, it was with panic. He had slept in later than he had wanted. Now he had less time to prepare for what he had planned for the day. He shoved the very last things he had to pack in one last box before packing it into his mostly full vehicle. He was bringing everything over to Kurt's house so that he could pack it into Kurt's Navigator before they left tomorrow for New York. Then the two boys would be facing an eleven-hour drive to get to New York. And that didn't include traffic or stops.

Once the last box was packed into Blaine's car, Blaine went through his house one last time to make sure he didn't forget anything. This was going to be the last time he saw his house until Thanksgiving. He didn't have any plans to come back before that. He doubted his parents would be home even if he did. They weren't even here to see their youngest son go off to college. Something about a conference in Moscow. Whatever. Blaine was used to it by now.

It was a good thing that Blaine checked his house one more time. If he hadn't, he would have forgotten the box of materials he needed for tonight. That wouldn't have been good. He wanted tonight to be perfect and it wouldn't have been perfect if he had forgotten everything he needed, including the most important item.

Blaine grabbed the box off the kitchen counter and headed for his car. He set the box on the passenger seat before crawling in and starting his car. Soon he was on his way to Kurt's house for one last night in Ohio before they would start their new life in New York.

On the entire drive to Lima, Blaine couldn't help but sneak glances over to the box sitting beside him, where he knew a smaller, velvet-covered box was sitting inside, waiting patiently. It was agonizing to have to wait until tonight. He didn't know if he could do it.

Still, when Kurt met him at the door with a large smile, Blaine knew everything would be worth it.

"Hey," Blaine replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt let Blaine in the house as he went to grab his keys to unlock the Navigator. It was easiest to get that done before they did anything else. Then they wouldn't have to worry about packing in the morning. After all, it was going to be a big night.

The two boys unpacked the multitude of boxes Blaine had somehow managed to fit in his tiny car. Kurt was about to grab the box in the passenger seat when Blaine stopped him.

"Wait! That one goes in the house!" Blaine said. Kurt gave him a curious look. Blaine decided to explain. "That has all my things for tonight in it."

The confusion cleared from Kurt's face and the taller boy set the box to the side.

"Wouldn't a suitcase have been easier?" he asked as he did so.

Blaine shrugged.

"I had extra boxes and they were closer," he said simply. "Besides, we might need another box later on."

Once everything was all packed into the Navigator, Kurt and Blaine wandered into the house, where they were alone for a few more hours. The pair made a quick lunch and then tried to think of something they could do to waste the time.

"Let's watch _My Fair Lady_," Blaine suggested. Kurt nodded his agreement and tried not to let his disappointment show on his face. He was hoping they would do something slightly different. Blaine's lips quirked as slight disappointment crossed Kurt's face and he continued, leaning in to whisper in Kurt's ear, "and since we've seen it so many times, we don't exactly need to concentrate."

The disappointed look was lost to a coy smirk. Blaine smiled back and the two boys settled in to watch the movie. A peck here and there between scenes soon turned into longer kisses and nibbles on the neck and earlobes. By the end of the movie, neither boy was paying attention.

However, before things could get too heavy, Blaine excused himself to go to the bathroom. Once safely locked in the bathroom, Blaine pulled out his phone and sent a two-word text to Mercedes, who was in town for a few days.

_You're on._

By the time Blaine emerged from the bathroom, Kurt was on his feet, looking torn. He gave Blaine a guilty look.

"Mercedes just texted me," he informed his boyfriend. "She and Josh had another fight."

Josh was Mercedes' boyfriend in Los Angeles. Blaine, who knew that Mercedes and Josh weren't actually fighting, put on a sympathetic look and tried not to smile. It was working perfectly.

"Go help Mercedes," he told Kurt. "I'll be fine for a few hours."

"You don't want to come?" Kurt asked, frowning. Blaine shook his head.

"I'll stay here," he said. "Besides, you and Mercedes haven't really spent any time together yet. Trust me, I'll be fine."

Kurt still looked torn but it only took a little more convincing before he was out the door to go talk to Mercedes. As he drove away, Blaine pulled out his phone to send another text to Mercedes.

_Thank you!_

With Kurt out the house, Blaine could finally start putting his plan into action. He grabbed his box and headed up to Kurt's room. He already had the perfect spot in mind.

Every time Blaine stayed over at Kurt's, the pair usually ended up in a position where Blaine was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling and Kurt was draped across Blaine, facing the wall. Blaine wanted to make sure that this was the first thing Kurt saw once the lights were turned off. Luckily, the spot he had picked out wasn't in direct view from the door so Kurt wouldn't be able to see it if he walked in when the lights were off.

Blaine pulled out a tube of paint and a small paintbrush from the box, laid down some newspaper, and got to work. The best part about this glow-in-the-dark paint was that it would be next to invisible against a white wall when the lights were on. Kurt would never know.

It didn't take very long for Blaine to finish. Once the letters were done, Blaine decided to do some decorating with stars and music notes. He was almost done when—

" What'cha doing, kid?"

Blaine gasped and his hand flew to his heart out of reflex. He turned to see Burt standing in the doorway. He hadn't even heard Kurt's father come into the house.

Blaine grinned sheepishly at Burt once he had recovered enough to speak.

"Planning to propose to your son, sir," he said, a little bit apprehensively. Burt let out a large grin at that news.

"Good luck with that, then," he said. "But—"

Burt cut himself off. He really shouldn't say anything about what Kurt was possibly planning.

"But what?" Blaine looked worried. Burt figured he should come up with something, otherwise Blaine was going to worry himself sick.

"But don't call me sir," he improvised. "Remember, I told you to call me Burt."

"Sorry," Blaine said automatically but Burt waved the apology off.

"It's fine," he said as he left the doorway with plans to head to the kitchen. "It's sure going to be an interesting night," he muttered under his breath as he left. Blaine let out a sigh and turned to examine his work. He shut off the lights quickly, looked it over, added one more star before declaring it perfect and left the room. Kurt would have no idea.

When Kurt came home, he found Blaine and his dad attempting to make dinner, under the wise eye of Carole.

"How'd things go?" Blaine asked as he spotted Kurt. Kurt shrugged.

"I think they'll survive as a couple," he replied. "Mercedes didn't seem as torn up about it as she did over the phone. It seems like it was a relatively minor thing. I'm glad we don't fight about tiny things like that."

Blaine smiled.

"Same here," he replied.

"I'm going to take a quick shower before dinner," Kurt said, coming up with an excuse so that he could finish getting ready for tonight.

"Okay," Carole said. "Dinner will be done in about an hour."

Kurt nodded.

"Okay," he said and walked quickly in the direction of his room.

The shower Kurt took was possibly one of the quickest in his life. He couldn't wait to finish his project. Once he was mostly dry, Kurt pulled the box of glow-in-the-dark stars out of the drawer. He finished his task quickly, just in time for Carole's call that dinner was on the table.

Dinner was torturously slow. Carole and Burt kept all three boys at the table for longer than necessary, asking them small, pointless questions about their day. Blaine and Kurt fidgeted nervously under their interrogation. All they wanted to do was get ready for bed. Finn was restless as well. He had a new video game calling his name.

However, the parents had something else in mind. They insisted that they have a family movie night and forced all the boys to endure the movie _Raising Arizona_. It was an enjoyable movie but Kurt and Blaine were too preoccupied with what would be coming later.

As the movie ended, Kurt and Blaine excused themselves to go to bed. No one commented on the relatively early hour. Burt and Carole traded knowing smiles as the boys all but ran from the room. They could already tell that tonight was going to go well.

To get ready for bed, Blaine took a shower to get the gel out of his hair while Kurt went through his intensive skin care routine. They were already used to this and had fallen into a bedtime routine. Neither commented that the routine was slightly sped up tonight. Neither noticed.

As the pair lay in bed, face-to-face and chatting as they normally did, both were extremely aware of the small boxes resting against their legs, nestled in the pockets of their sweatpants. The talking relieved their worries somewhat; just enough to briefly forget about what came next. Before they knew it, it was past eleven o'clock and each were yawning as the stress from today's planning caught up to them.

"Time for bed?" Blaine asked. Kurt gave a tiny nod before covering his mouth as another yawn came over him. His eyes scrunched up as he yawned, creating an expression that Blaine found absolutely.

"I'll get the light," he said as Kurt began to settle himself in, draping himself over Blaine like the curly-haired boy knew he would. Once both were settled, Blaine reached over to the bedside lamp and turned the light off.

The gasps were simultaneous as each boy saw the question meant for them.

"Oh my gosh," they said in unison, sitting up. Kurt stared at the writing on his wall in disbelief as Blaine gaped at the ceiling.

"Oh my gosh," Kurt repeated, voice raising. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!"

"Did we really—?" Blaine tried to ask. "The same way—? On the same night—?"

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other through the dim lighting before breaking out into giggles. The giggles soon became laughs and after a few minutes, both boys were rolling on the bed, laughing loudly.

"Is everything okay?" Carole asked, opening the door. Burt was behind her, looking on curiously.

"Everything's great!" Kurt replied, giving Blaine a small kiss on the cheek and flipping on the light. "We're great."

Kurt's father and stepmother smiled at the pair before shutting the door. They would let the boys enjoy the night. Kurt reached into his pocket to pull out the small box and opened it to show Blaine the ring that lay inside it. Blaine, in turn, brought out the ring he had bought a few weeks ago. Together, they slipped the slim silver bands onto each other's left ring finger.

"I love you," Kurt said as their lips met for a brief moment.

"I love you, too," Blaine replied, before giving Kurt another kiss. The two boys lay back down and Blaine flipped off the light once again. Sleep soon overtook them but both fell asleep with content smiles on their faces and the most amazing sight before them.

_Marry me, Kurt?_

_Will you marry me, Blaine?_

* * *

_Fin. __Congratulations Kelsey!_


End file.
